There are many clothes for infants and babies, but they do no meet the specific needs of the child in early childhood and more particularly do not meet the needs of the new born baby.
The clothes which are known so far are the following ones:
baby's sleeved vest (or sleeved undershirt) in cotton or cotton with a raised nap which is worn next to the skin of the baby, but this garment necessitates slipping the arms of the baby into it, which is difficult; the fastening of the garment in the back is not very trustworthy and requires lifting the baby's back to try to fasten the vest;
vest (or undershirt) which eliminates the disadvantage of the fastening in the back, but has the disadvantage of having to be slipped over the head, which thereby creates an uncomfortable situation for the new born (who is particularly sensitive to uncomfortable situations created by slipping a garment over his head) and he starts crying;
woollen baby's sleeved vest or backtie kimono ("cache-coeur") the fastening of which is in the back and is constituted either by a string which is knotted, at the neck of the baby or in a crossed shape which can be fastened on the chest of the baby ("cache-coeur"); in both cases, it is necessary to slip the arms into the sleeves, which have to be slipped over the sleeves of the sleeved vest in cotton or cotton with a raised nap, or in thread, and to turn the child around to fasten the garment either in his back or on his chest;
breeches, trousers or pants in cotton or wool, are stepped into and cover the diapers or the diaper pants; in both cases, it is necessary to lift the pelvis of the baby, to put the garment under the buttocks of the baby;
socks or booties in wool or in thread;
"gigoteuse" or one piece footed pajamas or footed stretch overalls in knitted cotton, knitted towelling or wool, which are clothes covering the body of the baby from his head to his foot; these clothes present the drawback of having to slip the arms and legs into them and must, most of the time, be fastened at the back of the baby, which makes it necessary to turn the baby around.
Moreover, the subsequent layers of these different clothes do not always give the desired thermal effect.
They have the drawback of a repetitive manipulation, unpleasant for the baby and for the parent who is fearful of dressing the baby, particularly when the aim is to create a pleasurable relationship between the baby and the parents and also to facilitate tending to the baby's needs.
There is so far, no garment of a new conception avoiding manipulation of the baby and which combines several textile layers of different properties, necessary and sufficient for the warmth required for the baby.